Girls Day Out
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Rachel and Chandler have a 'girls day out' to feel better about there love lives. Set just before the episode 'tow all the rugby' during series 4. RachelChandler friendship. Please R


**Hey, just a standalone fic I start ages ago and decided to finish today. I got this idea when I watched 'Tow all the rugby' and started to wonder why it was Chandler with Rachel at the beauty parlour. So this is set just before that episode. Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Girls Day Out**

"Hey…" Chandler looked up and saw Rachel walk into apartment 20, where she and Monica use to live but lost it to the guys over a stupid bet.

"Hi…" She sighed loudly and sat down on the opposite side of the foosball table to him.

"What's up?" He frowned, putting down his newspaper to look at her.

"Oh nothing…" She waved her hand. "How are you doing about the whole Kathy thing?"

"Uh, I don't know…" He shrugged. "I'm better… kind of upset it didn't work out…really thought it would."

"Aw, I'm sorry Honey…" She rubbed his hand, reassuringly. "But you don't need her."

"Yeah, I know…" He gave her a small smile. "But it still doesn't make the pain go away."

"Yeah, I understand…" She nodded. "When I found out about Ross and Chloe… I don't know how I managed to get though it…"

"Yeah but it was so much harder for you." Chandler stated.

"How so?"

"Well, we all hang out together…and it's…well it was you and Ross."

"So?" Rachel frowned. "Chandler, the women you loved cheated on you…plus you risked your friendship with Joey to be with her…it was obvious how much you cared about her."

"Yeah, I really did…" He said quietly, looking down.

"Aw, it'll get better…" She promised.

"Yeah…" Chandler nodded, looking up.

"Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulling him up from his seat.

"What you doing?!" Chandler asked.

"We're getting you over this break up!" Rachel told him.

"What? I'm fine!" He insisted. "I am not letting you take me to another strip club!"

"Oh, I am really disappoint about that…" Rachel replied sarcastically. "But I had something else in mind."

"Like what?" Chandler asked, slightly curious.

"Well, obviously getting over her the male way didn't work so we're going to try the female way…"

"We're going to eat the good ice cream?" Chandler asked, hopefully.

"Oh, no…that comes later…" Rachel shook her head. "We're going shopping!"

"What?!" Chandler jumped away from her. "Oh, no, no, no…"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"No it won't!"

"It will, I promise!" She stated. "We'll do a bit of shopping, get some lunch and then we can decided what else we can do!"

"I'm not going shopping!"

"Please!" Rachel begged. "Monica's working on the apartment and Phoebe's gone out with Ross, Joey and Emily!"

"No!"

"Pretty please!"

"I said no!"

"Okay, fine!" Rachel dropped back into her chair. "I guess we could go and watch Ross get killed playing that stupid game…"

"Why not…" Chandler replied, picking up his paper again.

"And then…" She sighed loudly. "…we can watch how happy Ross and Emily are…."

Chandler glanced up, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Y'know I remember when we first start to date…" She continued. "You accidentally told me he was in love with me…"

"This is not going to work…" Chandler stated, reading his newspaper again.

"What isn't?" Rachel asked innocently.

"You trying to guilt trip me into going shopping with you…"

"I remember when you felt guilty because it was your idea for Ross to make that list…" Rachel replied.

"Alright, fine!" Chandler threw his paper down. "Get your coat!"

"Yes!" Rachel jumped up grinning.

_**XxXxX**_

"Okay, first we'll start off some shirts…" Rachel stated, holding one up against him.

"What?" Chandler frowned. "I thought _you_ wanted to go shopping!"

"We are shopping!" Rachel rolled her eyes, picking up another one. "For you…retail therapy…"

"But I don't want to get anymore clothes!" Chandler whined as Rachel began to pile up clothes in his arms.

"But you need them…" She mocked his whiney voice.

"What? What's wrong with my clothes?!"

"You really wanna go there??" Rachel stood and looked at him.

"Hey!"

"Oh come on, you're wearing sweater vests!" She pointed out. "You're 28 not 82! Now go try these on!"

"Do I have too?" He asked. "Couldn't I just try them on at home?"

"No, you can't!" Rachel pushed him towards the changing rooms. "Anyway, I want to see what they look like!"

"Women…" Chandler muttered, causing Rachel to shove him harder into the changing room, making him nearly to lose his balance.

5 minutes later, Rachel was sat outside, waiting for Chandler to come out and show her the clothes she picked out for him.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, causing her to look up from her magazine.

"Erm…" She stood up, looking him up and down. Taking in, the black pants and dark grey shirt. "Nah, too dark…"

Chandler rolled his eyes before going back into the changing room. When he came back out again he was wearing white jeans and a pale yellow shirt.

"Too light…."

That's how it went for the rest of the morning; it was either, too dark, too light, too plain, to bright, too girly or too flowery…

"Okay, okay…This is the last outfit!" Chandler stated, walking out again.

"Yes!" Rachel cheered. "That's it!"

"Really?" Chandler questioned, he had been trying on clothes for the last 2 hours and Rachel had already picked out a new jacket and some sweaters for him.

"Yeah its great!!" Rachel told him. "Blue really suits you!"

"So why didn't you pick out all blue clothes?!" Chandler asked. "Why did I have to try on 20 different outfits?!"

"Because that's shopping!" She rolled her eyes. "Now go change, I'm hungry!"

"Yes sir!" Chandler said sarcastically.

Rachel shook her head slightly and went back to reading her magazine.

"Hey! I said no sweater vests!" She exclaimed when Chandler emerged again. "And differently not with those pants!"

"These are the clothes I was wearing before!" Chandler glared at her.

"Oh yeah…" She blushed slightly. "Okay, lets go pay for these…"

Chandler sighed and followed her towards the cash register, wondering how he got suckered into being Rachel Green's doll for the day.

"So where are you taking me for lunch?" She asked, as the sale assistant bagged up his new clothes.

"We could get piz…" He started but then realised what she said. "Why am I paying?!"

"Because the man always pays!"

"Exactly…" The sales assistant added, startling Chandler slightly. "And don't think you can get just take her for pizza…you need to take her somewhere special if you want to keep hold of her…"

"Oh no we're not…" Chandler started but something caught his eye. He picked a pink top that the women had fold up neatly and was putting it into a bag. "Hey, this isn't mine!"

"Yeah, I saw it when you were changing and thought it would look really cute…" Rachel said quickly.

"It'll look even cuter on your credit card!" Chandler replied.

"Men…" The women mumbled.

"Oh please Chandler…I didn't bring it with me!" Rachel begged. "And I helped you out today and I went to a strip club with you…I was a guy for you!"

Chandler's eyes widen as he saw the sale assistant mouth open in shock before looking at Chandler in disgust.

"Okay, okay…take the top…" Chandler said quickly, handing over his credit card.

"Aw thank you!" She grinned at him.

"There you go sir," His card was handed back to him. "Have a nice day."

"Yeah yeah…" He mumbled in reply.

"Oh. there's a really cute Italian place around the corner by the way…" She suggested to Rachel.

"Oh yeah, I know!" Rachel exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go there…"

"Well, its great…" She told her. "A bit of expensive but it's worth it."

"Well, thank you…" Rachel told her. "Come on, Honey…"

Chandler gave her a strange looked before picking up his bags, leaving one on the desk before heading towards the door. He looked back when Rachel coughed.

"What?" he asked, seeing standing in the same place. She gestured to the bag. "That's yours!"

"Gentlemen always carry the bags!"

He sighed loudly and walked back to pick it up. "There! You happy now…"

"You could do so much better…" The assistant said to her as she walked past them.

"Don't I know it…" Rachel replied. "Come on, Honey…it's Italian time!"

Chandler watched as she walked off, leaving him to carry all the bags.

"What the hell just happened, here?!"

_**XxXxX**_

Chandler followed Rachel reluctantly after they had a way over-priced lunch.

"You know, we should go to Kathy's play tonight!" Rachel suggested cheerfully.

"Oh yes, that's actually what I want…" Chandler said sarcastically. "For the last few weeks I've tried to get over her, I spent a fortune today because you think that would help me…now you want me to go and see with the guy she cheated on me with?!"

"Yeah but you just brought some great clothes, you can show her what she's missing!" Rachel replied. "Plus we could make her jealous!"

"Me and you?" Chandler raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we don't have to do anything!"

"Does this have anything to do with Ross and Emily?" Chandler questioned.

"No, why would it?" Rachel adverted her eyes.

"Y'know it's okay to be upset that they're getting on so great…"

"I know…"

"So are you?" He asked gently.

"I don't know…" She shrugged. "I thought I was over him…I thought I moved on…"

"Well you were together for a long time…" Chandler told her. "Plus it still quite soon…I mean you guys did get back together…"

"Yeah, I guess…" She replied. "Hey! I thought I was meant to be helping you out!"

"Well, you did take my mind off of it…" Chandler told her.

"Yeah and bummed myself out!"

"I'm not going shopping again!" He said quickly.

"No, no…it's a shopping time…"

"Oh, is it time for the good ice cream?!"

"Not yet…" She shook her head. "I need a manicure!"

"Oh okay…" Chandler replied. "I'll see you later then."

"What? No, you gotta come with me!"

"Why?!"

"Because I came with you this morning!"

"Actually you dragged me along with you!" Chandler pointed out.

"Oh come on, please…it'll be fun!"

"You said that about the shopping!"

"This is different!" She told him. "All you got to do is sit there and talk while you get pampered!"

Chandler thought about it for a moment. "Okay…but I'm not getting a manicure!"

"Why not?!"

"It's to girly!"

"Oh come on, there be plenty of other guys there."

"Really?"

"Yes, come on!"

_**XxXxX**_

"Y'know, I can't believe I'm getting my nails done! And you said it was gonna be fun!" Chandler moaned, Rachel had convinced him to get a pedicure. "Which it kinda is….Also, you said there would be other guys here. There are no other guys here!"

"Chandler, there's a guy right over there." Rachel pointed to the counter.

"That's a mailman! That's our mailman!" He exclaimed, waving at him. "Hi. How are ya?"

"Chandler, don't worry! This doesn't make you any less of a guy!" She assures him but then sees him starting to blow on his fingernails. "That does!"

He stopped what he's doing and blushes slightly as Rachel moves around uncomfortable on her chair.

"What am I sitting on?" She moved and picks up a huge nail, laughing lightly. "I hate to think what this woman was scratching when this broke off."

"Hey, you know who used to have nails like that?" Chandler started but a voice cut him off….

"OH…MY…GAWD!!"

**The End**

**Please Review and let me know what you think!!!**


End file.
